Mirror image
by Sorry to burst your bubble
Summary: Young Elphaba has a conversation with Dorothy Gale while the witch is forced to watch. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

**Authors note: I'm back forever I just needed a little downtime from the site you guys, seal pup I'm sorry I left you hanging all by your self. I am going to do oneshots from now on or a series of oneshots.**

**Mirror image**

Elphaba tossed and turned in her sleep she was dreaming to deep for it to be a comfortable sleep. It was all pitch black except for the spotlight that was casting itself upon a girl. With blue-and-white checks she was clothed, good thing she made the move to cover up those legs with her apron, because on her legs were something the witch did not want to see again. Something unusual made the witch wonder where was that dog of hers she carried through the thunder.

Elphaba stood still as tears streamed down the girls face from her chocolate brown eyes.

" What are you doing standing still can't you see that girl needs your comfort?" Said a voice from behind her. There she was her younger self-staring straight at her. Black hair tied into a braid on the side of her head, her blue frock under a blue jacket, black leggings covering her legs along with black boots and her blue cap to match her blue uniform.

" Watch." Young Elphaba told the witch her young brown eyes glaring at the witch before she skipped off to tend to the needs of her present enemy.

"I'll watch you make a fool out of your self." Muttered the witch under her breath. But young Elphaba did not pay attention.

Now young Elphaba knelt to Dorothy's side like she did with her sister when she was alive. Dorothy sat on the floor the spotlight still above her head, which was now above young Elphaba's head too illuminating the color of her skin.

" What's wrong Dorothy?" Young Elphaba asked.

" My dog, my Toto he died." Dorothy said whimpering.

The witch watched from across the room as the young girl thought of a reply.

" So did my sister." Young Elphaba replied.

" How?" Questioned Dorothy. At this the witch flinched as if how would dare to pass her lips she knew how her sister died.

" Well this big tornado came and swept her away." Young Elphaba narrated swept her away by pounding her fist into her hand.

At this Dorothy looked up expecting to see the woman she melted but didn't instead she saw an 18-year-old girl. Young Elphaba pointed to the far end of the dark room, Dorothy turned from Elphaba and now was looking at the witch eyes narrowed she looked back and forth between the two figures young and old.

Dorothy's eyes now caught the braid in Young Elphaba's hair, now feeling the need to play with her own braided pigtails she asked, " You wear pigtails too?"

" Yes I like them." Said Young Elphaba. " I apologize for letting Glinda gave me your shoes, if I would've known she was trying to play me for a fool to get them to that humbug of a wizard I would have slapped her for you." At this Young Elphaba threw her head back and laughed, " Why on Earth would you slap Galinda, she's my roomie my friend, my pal, my sister and adviser?

" You and Glinda or Galinda were friends?"

" Were, how about are!" Snapped Young Elphaba before continuing." If I wasn't so grouchy these days you'd know that."

Now the witch was furious she marched straight up to Dorothy and her self and said, " Shut up." Dorothy stared in terror when the witch said those words. Young Elphaba stood up from the position she was in and stared straight into the witch's eyes before making her statement," You were disappointed when you made everyone go out of control while trying to save the lion cub from that cage, the wizard didn't do anything to help because he was the one to make the Animal bands in the first place, you defied gravity and went against him, then her house fell on Nessarose and you went after her and terrorized her dog so what if its species wasn't Dog it was still an animal, you were cruel to the wrong people you forgot the person we were aiming for, you are a fool for forgetting our mission the Wizard of Oz must be stopped." With that young Elphaba slapped the witch before disappearing into thin air.

" I apologize Dorothy." Elphaba said before waking and the girl's smile slowly devolved from her view like running water. Elphaba walked over to the mirror and gazed into it before her eyes she saw Young Elphaba morph into young Dorothy Gale of Kansas the ruby slippers shimmering on her feet.

" Dorothy, we are a **mirror image**", she said in a low whisper. At this Dorothy smiled and nodded slightly and with that she disappeared. Now faced with her own reflection she smiled slightly that sly smile she always smiled appeared on her face. Now she was close enough that she put her palm to the glass and whispered," I'm sorry Elphie." Her eyes became glazed with tears but this time she did not hold them back she let them fall and burn. Every face of every person she was close to begin to appear in the mirror and now the tears were falling fast and freely down her face. Her heart pounding, pounding, pounding fast she couldn't look away she couldn't move as the reflection kept repeating the same people Glinda, Fiyero, Nessarose, Boq and Dorothy clutching Toto to her chest. (As she did when he was alive) Elphaba loosely closed her eyes she could feel magic flowing through her and when she opened her eyes she was degreenfied are younger self appeared next to her reflection and to Elphaba's surprise her younger self degreenfied too.

THE END

**Please read and review! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
